Ikebana
by Yami Flo
Summary: Shin et sa soeur Sayoko observent leur mère alors qu'elle compose des bouquets. Sayoko explique à son frère ce qu'est l'ikebana...


Auteur : Yami Flo

Genre : Général, One Shot.

Disclaimer : Yoroiden Samourai Trooper est la propriété de son créateur, Hajime Yadate. Les noms des personnages mis en scène dans cette histoire sont soient tirés de sources officiels, soit de pures inventions. Les renseignements sur l'ikebana sont tirés du site http/perso.wanadoo.fr/famille.delaye/Ikebana/histikbn.html

**Ikebana**

**-**Sayoko ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait, Maman ?

Mouri Sayoko leva avec regret les yeux de son livre pour croiser le regard curieux de son petit frère de dix ans son cadet, Mouri Shin. Sayoko soupira. Elle avait beau adoré son frère, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le trouver fatiguant lorsqu'il se mettait à poser des questions.

Un instant, elle fut tenter de l'envoyer promener, et de finir son livre au calme. Elle savait que Shin n'insisterait pas s'il essuyait un refus, et n'en parlerait plus. Elle aurait enfin un peu de temps à elle. Oui, c'était tentant.

Mais, avec sa gentillesse coutumière, et ses grands yeux innocents, comment lui refuser quelque chose ?

Soupirant à nouveau, plus par habitude qu'autre chose, la jeune fille se releva et suivit le regard de son cadet. Et un sourire vint orner ses lèvres.

Mouri Minami, leur mère, d'une main de mettre, disposait des fleurs dans les dernières créations sorties de l'atelier de poterie. Elle y mettait tout son savoir, remontant telle fleur, abaissant telle autre, ajoutant une branche, retirant celle là, décalant quelques feuillages. C'était un réel plaisir de la voir travailler. Elle n'avait plus composer de bouquets depuis que…

Le cœur de Sayoko se serra. La mort de son père était encore un sujet douloureux à aborder, et elle ressentait toujours un pincement au cœur en songeant à l'homme formidable qu'avait été Mouri Shuuichi. Elle jeta un regard en coin à Shin. Lui ne pourrait jamais le connaître comme elle l'avait connu. Il était si jeune…Six ans, et déjà privé de père…

Elle reporta son attention sur sa mère. Le bouquet commençait à prendre forme. Les fleurs se mélangeaient allégrement, donnant un assemblage agréable à l'œil. Les couleurs et les formes étaient parfaitement harmonisées entre elles. Mouri Minami aurait pu devenir une véritable artiste si elle n'avait pas choisi une vie rangée, dans le commerce de poterie tenu par la famille de son époux.

**-**Sayoko ? Pourquoi tu ne réponds pas ? Tu es malade ? Tu veux que je t'apporte quelque chose ?

Sayko sourit. C'était tout à fait le genre de Shin.

**-**Non, Shin. Ce n'est pas la peine. Je vais très bien.

**-**Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait, Maman ?

**-**Elle fait de l'ikebana, otouto.

Les yeux de Shin s'agrandirent. Et Sayoko se morigéna. Shin était trop jeune pour connaître le mot.

**-**Du quoi ?

Et voilà. Elle s'en doutait. Elle se rassit paisiblement sur le tatami, et pris son frère sur les genoux. Il sourit. Shin n'était pas difficile à contenter, et il adorait ce genre de petit geste affectueux. Paisiblement, Sayoko caressa ses cheveux, et entreprit de donner au petit garçon des explications plus claires. Elle parla à voix basse, observant sa mère fignoler les derniers détails.

**-**L'ikebana, Shin-chan, c'est l'art d'arranger les fleurs.

**-**Un art ?

**-**Hum hum. L'ikebana est passé au rang d'art il y a très longtemps. Ce n'est pas simplement de la décoration, petit frère, non. L'ikebana est une sorte de chemin qui mène à la sagesse. Et surtout, il amène une harmonie intérieure. C'est le principe même du zen.

Shin écoutait sa sœur en hochant doucement la tête. Il ne comprenait pas tout, mais il s'efforçait de suivre le raisonnement, tout en regardant du coin de l'œil sa mère commencer un autre arrangement floral. Il était littéralement fasciné par la confection des bouquets.

**-**Certaines personnes disent que les pratiquants de l'ikebana essayent de retrouver au travers l'arrangement des plantes un retour au monde animal et à la paix originelle. Il exprime à la fois l'esprit des fleurs et le cœur de son auteur.

**-**Oh…Alors Maman doit avoir un très beau cœur !

Sayoko eut un petit sourire. Shin ignorait l'état de santé délicat de sa mère, merci aux Kamis pour son innocence. Oui, Mouri Minami avait bon cœur, mais ce cœur était faible, et menaçait à chaque instant de les rendre orphelins.

Tendrement, elle embrassa son petit frère sur la joue et continua de raconter ce qu'elle savait, sans élever la voix, ne voulant pas déranger leur mère.

**-**Quelque soient les matériaux que l'on utilise dans la confection des bouquets, l'essentiel est que l'arrangement créé témoigne d'une observation sincère et d'une compréhension réelle de la nature : c'est là le centre même du véritable esprit de l'ikebana. Mais l'ikebana n'est pas que cela, Shin-chan. C'est surtout un moyen de communication social. Tu ne t'en souviens sûrement pas, parce que tu étais trop petit, mais…quand Grand-mère…

Elle s'arrêta.

C'était un autre sujet sensible pour Sayoko, mais moins que celui de son père. La vieille femme au doux sourire, celle dont Shin semblait tellement avoir hérité, ne vivait plus avec eux. Malade, elle finissait par ne plus reconnaître personne. Elle était actuellement à l'hôpital et, même si Sayoko refusait de se l'avouer, elle savait qu'elle n'en avait plus pour longtemps. Et cela faisait mal.

Néanmoins, elle poursuivit.

**-**Quand Grand-mère tenait encore la maison, et que nous recevions des invités, elle invitait toujours nos hôtes à confectionner un bouquet. Nous venions ensuite les admirer en famille. Mais c'est une tradition qui se perd, de nos jours. Voilà ce qu'est l'ikebana, Shin-chan.

Le petit garçon demeura songeur. Il rependait à Grand-mère. Contrairement à ce que pensait Sayoko, il se souvenait encore un peu de ces jours là, quand Mamie Hideko s'occupait de lui tout le temps, parce que Maman devait rester au lit. Il se rappelait du parfum des fleurs qu'elle allait couper elle-même dans le grand jardin, et qu'elle glissait dans toutes les pièces pour les décorer.

Cela faisait parti des choses qui lui manquaient le plus. Après le départ de Mamie, il n'y avait jamais plus eu de fleurs partout dans la maison. Il était content de voir sa mère en remettre. L'atmosphère du manoir s'en trouvait soudain beaucoup moins lourde, et il n'avait plus autant cette impression de vide.

Il descendit des genoux de sa sœur, souriant.

**-**Tu sais quoi, Sayoko ? Ben quand je serais plus grand, je demanderais à Maman de m'apprendre l'ikebana. Et comme ça, je mettrais des fleurs partout !

Il sortit en courant de la pièce, riant. Sayoko sursauta quand une main se posa sur son épaule. Mouri Minami sourit gentiment à sa fille, reposant sur la table basse la pair de ciseau dont elle s'était servie pour réarranger les fleurs.

**-**Je vois que tu enseignes de belles choses à ton frère, Sayoko.

**-**Maman ! Tu m'as fait peur !

**-**Ce n'était pas dans mon intention. J'ai entendu votre conversation…

**-**Gomen, okaa-san ! Je ne voulais pas te déranger…

**-**Ne t'excuse pas. J'avais l'impression de revenir en arrière, en t'écoutant, à l'époque où ma propre mère m'enseignait l'art floral. Et je suis fière de toi, Sayoko.

**-**Ah bon ?

**-**Tu as fait naître une nouvelle passion chez ton frère, et je trouve cela remarquable. Tu t'occupes bien de lui, Sayoko. Je connais des gens qui n'en feraient pas autant. J'espère que tu continueras à veiller sur lui comme tu le fais.

**-**Bien sûr ! Je protégerais toujours Shin, quoi qu'il m'en coûte !

Elle se releva, ramassant son livre.

**-**Si tu veux bien m'excuser…j'ai des devoirs à finir pour l'école.

Minami secoua la tête avec condescendance. Elle observa sa fille s'éloigner, et murmura doucement quelques mots qui ne furent entendus par personne.

**-**Mais il est des choses, Sayoko, dont tu ne pourras pas toujours le protéger…Et il y existe beaucoup d'épreuves qu'il devra franchir seul. Seul, comme un samouraï…


End file.
